


No Distance Can Keep Anxious Lovers Long Asunder

by ashilrak



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Minimal warnings, Untagged unless requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: A collection of washette ficlets I've posted on tumblr





	1. Cheese, ambiguity, professor, electrical, foot

He was a college professor. He had been a college professor for several years. As a college professor, George Washington had seen a great many things, each more surprising than the last. One got used to it within a year or two, and what might make another man falter in his step was another day at the office for him.

The less things phased him, the more he had to struggle to find amusement at times. He wasn’t the type of man to find amusement in his students’ pains, but he did enjoy confusing them at times and making them think.

His favorite project to assign semester after semester was a lesson in ambiguity. It had become a sort of challenge among his students, to see if they could be the one to make him lose his cool during presentations.

The assignment was explained in a single sentence, typed out onto a full piece of paper in Times New Roman, size 12: “Leave an impression in less than five minutes that you consider worth 30% of your grade.” He handed it out the fifth class of every semester, and had the students present the week before midterms.

He had thought he’d seen it all. Every year got more and more outlandish, from a young man reciting a poem about the beauty that could be found in a woman’s foot to a different young man eating an entire wheel of cheese in the allotted time-frame. 

One year he’d had an electrical engineering student bring in some sort of device she had made out of scraps that sang the national anthem with an Australian accent. 

This though, was very far from what he had imagined. 

Lafayette was a bright young man - the type to go to office hours and have a genuine conversation. He would walk into a room and make everyone smile, and a single word exchanged with him could leave you feeling as if you’d just found your soulmate.

Lafayette also had at some point come to the conclusion that the best impression to leave upon George Washington was that he had spent hours in a dance studio learning how to move his body on a pole.


	2. Lafayette singing along to Candy Store from Heathers, instead after the last "I L I K E" they change the lyrics to "GWash's dick."

Hercules Mulligan was a patient man. He knew that the only way he’d survive to a respectable age was if he went with the flow when a situation was out of his control. He had people in his life he loved, and he was the type who loved with all of his heart.

When Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette were counted among those he loved, Hercules could count on his life to never be boring. 

He unlocked the key to the room he officially shared with Alex, and unofficially shared with about ten people total, and was unsurprised to find three people standing in the cleared space in the center of the room, dancing to music that was blasting from John’s speakers.

Hercules sighed, and dropped his bag on the floor, and leaned against the door to watch. 

It was choreographed, with Lafayette leading Angelica and Maria in the movements. His presence was not ignored, and the three stepped forward, Lafayette coming to trace a finger down the side of his face, “skipping gym scaring her screwing him.”

Hercules laughed, and Lafayette placed his arms on Hercules’ shoulders and leaned in to sing, “I like Gwash’s dick.”

Hercules stopped laughing, “dude.”

Lafayette smiled wide and fell back in line with Angelica and Maria. 

As soon as the last “candy store” left their lips, Hercules raised a hand, “Lafayette and I are going to have a quick discussion, and you two are going to bear witness.”

Maria bounced up on her toes, “Oh, I’m always ready to hear about Lafayette’s adventures.”

Lafayette turned and winked, “and I assure you it was quite the ride, if you know what I mean,” 

“Oh my god,” Hercules raised a hand to his face, “you’re completely serious aren’t you?”

Lafayette shrugged, “oh, you know my feelings on the man, mon ami. You know I wouldn’t lie about that.”

“Does this mean I won’t have to hear about it anymore?”

“Not at all,” Lafayette laughed, “in fact, I’d say it’s going to get worse.”

Angelica spoke up, “what are you guys talking about.”

Hercules turned to look at her, “Lafayette fucked Professor Washington and decided to tell me by replacing the lyrics to a song.”

Maria shrieked, “Washington? The same Washington who suddenly made an entire student population suddenly understand the professor/student fantasy?”

“Oh, yes,” Lafayette nodded, “and I assure you he is even better than you could have imagined.”

Angelica’s eyes lit up, “ooh, you have to tell us everything.”


	3. Mermaid AU

Gilbert knew he wasn’t supposed to go in the rivers. The ocean was his, with its clear blue water and lush sea life. The river water was harsh, flowing and trapped in by land. Men used the rivers, used them for transport and food. Going in the rivers meant the risk of exposure. Those who had lived and grown with the lands knew not to bother them, treated them with respect, but the newcomers were violent and bloodthirsty.

The newcomers were at war. The water was part of their line of attack. Leaves and powder and bodies entered it, dirtying it, with increasing regularity. 

But the men drew Gilbert in - calling to in, pleading to his curiosity and sense of adventure. He wanted to see men as they were in life, in the open air and not from the safety of the waters they sailed over. 

He had snuck away in the middle of the night, braving the filth and grime and swimming against the current. The night was quiet when Gilbert saw men up close for the first time. Land was too close on either side for comfort, but he put up with it. It was dark overhead, and darker in the water, shallow as it was. It was cold, and only the flowing of the river preventing it from freezing over. 

When he peeked his head over the water, Gilbert saw snow falling from the sky. There was a red glow and cheers on one side of the river, and pitch black silence on the other. There was little light, and for that Gilbert was glad. His skin had always shined in moonlight - the court had always fawned over him, saying his scales blended into his soft skin without a mark and glowed as if the light was coming from within his very being.

Sometimes he wondered what a man would think of him, what he would think of a man.

In the distance he heard a sort of rustling, a crunch of what he guessed were footsteps in the snow. He went back to the water and waited.

Above Gilbert, boats glided across the water, and temptation grew. 

He moved slow and sure, stealthy as to not disturb the water above. The dark meant that there was no light to reflect, and so he was safe and shrouded in the shadows. He observed the men in the boats, seeing their strong figures encases by layers of thick, unfamiliar fabric he had only heard described by more adventurous cousins.

There was one man that stood out, and Gilbert swam toward the boat. The man sat with all the others, but he gave an air of authority. The men surrounding him looked at the man for guidance and direction, and so did Gilbert.

He swam with the boats as they crossed the river, watched as the man stood tall over the others, making motions with his hands with command in his posture.

Gilbert waited in the same spot, not moving, feeling the cold sink in deep to his bones, waiting for the men to return. 

It felt like an eternity, but return they did, the man that had caught Gilbert’s attention before still standing strong and proud in the front. 

The sun was shining now, providing a mirror-like surface for him to hide under, and as he caught a glimpse of the man’s profile, Gilbert felt a little of himself fall for the strange human he knew nothing of.


	4. I'm Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -a/b/o-

George Washington had expected to hear any number of things from his omega when Lafayette sat next to him on the couch, nose pressed against the bondmark on his neck. He wrapped his arm around Lafayette’s waist and pulled the other man in close. 

They always took time after work to just sit together and relax. A couple of moments free from the chaos of the day. It always settled something deep within George’s chest to know that his omega was safe and calm and by his side. 

He had expected Lafayette to say any number of things, be it a news story that had caught his omega’s interest, some sort of complaint about someone who had caused an inconvenience, or even questions about plans for the weekend. 

George had not expected Lafayette to take in a deep breath, as if gathering courage, and to press further into his neck. He grabbed Lafayette’s hand and entwined their fingers. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Lafayette shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong, George, just, changing.”

“How so?”

Another deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”

George felt the breath freeze in his chest, mind playing the words on repeat. 

Lafayette’s hand went to his chest. “George, George, are you okay? Is it okay?”

He shook his head, trying to focus back in. “I’m fine, it’s fine, It’s more than fine.” George smiled, and started to laugh. “You’re pregnant. Oh my god, you’re pregnant.”

Lafayette nodded, confused. “Yes, I just told you that.”

George pressed a kiss to the tip of the omega’s nose, and then to Lafayette’s lips. “We’re going to have a baby.” He reached his hand to press against Lafayette’s stomach. “You’re perfect. I love you, so much.” He could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“I love you too, George.”


	5. H-how long have you been standing there?

The heels of his hand were pressed against his eye, hard enough to cause black spots and a sort of allover pain to numb out the burn of the tears. Lafayette took in a long, deep breath - chest shaking with whatever it was that was making his body react like this.

His exhale shook too. Not smooth. Not relaxed. Too obvious he had been bawling his eyes out like a small child who had just broken his favorite toy.

Lafayette leaned back in his chair, dropping his hands to squeeze at the armrests, unable to relax. He took in a another slow, shuddering breath. Calming himself by force. He had work to do. His computer was bright in front of him, words fuzzy, yet bold and clear on the screen in front of him.

Beyond his computer, beyond his desk, was the familiar shadow of a man.

He opened his eyes. “Sir, h-how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Washington took another step forward, shutting the door. “Are you okay, Gilbert?” 

Lafayette sighed, wanting nothing more than to be able to reassure Washington. “No. I don’t think I am.”

The carpet muffled Washington’s steps, and soon a hand was pressing against his shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

“My grandmother died. This morning. She was sick. I didn’t know.” His voice was quiet, cracking on the last word.

The hand clenched down on his shoulder, and Washington’s voice was a quiet whisper. “I’m sorry for your loss. You need to go home, Gilbert. To your family.” 

He dropped his head so his cheek rested on Washington’s hand. “They don’t want me. They told me more out of obligation than actual desire.”

“They’re still your family.”

He closed his eyes, the tears returning. “I don’t want to deal with them, George.”

“I’ll go with you.”


	6. Thought the question of an heir remains, I'd say I got lucky.

The door closed, echoing in the silence. 

It was the first time George was alone with his husband to-be. The young marquis was just that, young. He was slim, tall, and beautiful. George took a careful step forward and nodded his head. “Marquis.”

“We both know that won’t be my title much longer.”

George felt the corner of his mouth lift in a half-smile. “That is true, but until then, I shall use it until you give me the honor of referring to you by your name.”

The marquis smiled. “How very noble of you.”

“I try my best.”

The marquis raised a hand. “Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

George bowed over the hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of it. “It is my pleasure, I assure you. We are to be married, I insist you call me George.”

“I am Gilbert.”

“Gilbert.” The name was unfamiliar in his mouth, but at Gilbert’s smile, George knew he’d grow to love it. “You’re quite lovely, more fair than many of the ladies I’ve had paraded before me.”

Gilbert’s laugh was lighter than air, filling the air and warming his heart. “You flatter me, George.”

“You deserve to be flattered.” George stood up and straightened his jacket. “I think we’ll be happy together. Though the question of an heir remains, I’d say I got lucky. You’re beautiful, and I’ve heard only the best of comments in regards to your character.”

A barely visible flush rose to GIlbert’s cheeks. “You are not the only luck one.”


	7. I have been eagerly awaiting the day I could finally meet you…and I am not disappointed. You are beautiful.

George sat in his throne, the crown heavy on his head. The French had insisted on a marriage to guarantee an alliance. His betrothed, a man named Lafayette, was going to walk through those doors any moment and he was going to accept his fate.

He heard the faint rhythmic footsteps of the guards on the other side of the heavy door. George took in a deep breath and nodded, watching as the doors opened to reveal a tall young man wearing a bright smile.

The man walked forward - graceful as a swan - and George felt the breath leave his chest. He gathered his manners. “Hello, you must be Lafayette. I welcome you to America and to your future home.”

Lafayette bowed. “And you must be King Washington. I have been eagerly awaiting the day I could finally meet you, and I am not disappointed.”

He raised a brow in question.

Lafayette stepped closer and smiled wider, if possible. “You are beautiful.”

George blinked.

Lafayette laughed, bright and airy. “I understand that it is perhaps not the norm to say such things, but you are striking, your Majesty. I was worried I’d have some great brute to call my husband, but you are as if sculpted just for me in my dreams.”

He swallowed, and stood up. He walked forward until there was only the proper amount of space separating him from Lafayette. George offered his hand, face up. “You too are a thing of beauty.”

Lafayette set his hand in George’s, and George brought it to his mouth to place a kiss on Lafayette’s knuckles. Lafayette’s smile softened. “You flatter me, your Majesty.”

“You deserve to be flattered.”


	8. Oh sweet Prince, would you care to be mine?

Lafayette was smiling wide as he made his way to George, a bouquet of flowers in hand. “Mon General,” he called out as he approached. “I have a gift for you.”

One of George’s rare-in-public smiles greeted him, a softening of the stern gaze that Lafayette so treasured. “Lafayette,” George said, voice quiet, just for him. “You didn’t need to.”

A servant approached and took the flowers from his hands.

“You asked me a question the other day,” Lafayette whispered, pressing close to George’s side. He could feel the weight of everyone’s eyes on them. They all viewed him with such confusion, wanting to know who he was to approach the King in such a matter.

George wrapped an arm around his waist and said, “why yes, I did, and yet here you come bringing me flowers. I do feel it should be the other way around.”

“Can you ask it again?” he asked, looking up with pleading eyes.

George pressed a kiss to his temple. “Of course, my love,” George whispered. The surrounding nobles weren’t even pretending to be busy anymore. “Oh sweet Prince, would you care to be mine?”

“I would love to,” he said, looking up at George.

George pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You honor me so,” George whispered, pulling away to a more expected distance. “Now,” George said, at a normal volume, “would you care to dance, sweet prince?”

“I would love to.” 

George took his hand, and the nobles parted from them as they approached the center of the room. The whispering resumed behind them, but Lafayette had no care for it, his focus on George alone.

The King’s hand settled at his waist. “You look beautiful,” George said.

“And you’re as handsome as ever.” Lafayette’s cheeks hurt from how wide he was smiling, just as they had been doing for the past several days, since he had discovered that he was being married off.

The music swelled, and George spun him out, an elaborate motion that had Lafayette laughing. 

“I am ever so grateful,” George said when Lafayette was back in his arms. “To have you as my forever.”

The emotions filling his chest was overwhelming, and Lafayette struggled to hold back the tears. “You’ve been my forever since the day I saw you, you know,” he managed to get out. “I knew, right away.”

A gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead, and he would have sworn he felt his heart burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come pester me on my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
